Realisation
by xSweaterGirlx
Summary: MWPP era. Remus begins to see Sirius in a very different way, and James see far to much than he desires. RemusSirius SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly. Even outside on a warm sunny day, next to a calm, clear blue lake, where it's perfect for you to read even the most boring of transfiguration texts, its impossible, –impossible- to concentrate on studying when the body lying next to yours is persistently tapping and tunelessly humming.

I sigh, perhaps a little melodramatically, toss my hair and start from the top of the page, again... for what seems the millionth time.

"Ooh, touchy"

I glare at him, "what?"

"Nothing…"

Fine. If he wants to play stupid games like the kid he is, then let him do it by himself. I do my best to get back to revising, and ignoring him, but I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I stare at the page, seething at the pure existence of him, finding a way to blame him for everything, anything, when I notice the sudden absence of his infuriating fidgeting.

I look up too late, he's already pounced, and has my book before I can even grasp what's happening.

"Sirius, that's not funny!"

I struggle clumsily to my feet, but whereas the warm day and period of inactivity has given Sirius a major spurt of energy, I, unfortunately am feeling grumpy and sleepy.

Still, I need to get that book back. And for some reason, leaving me thoroughly perplexed, the sight of Sirius running away from me, that playful glint in his eye… well, I forget all notions of anger and begin to chase him.

He's running down the grassy sloppy, getting nearer and nearer to the lake, but not slowing down and I wonder if he's actually going to go in. His unruly mop of black hair is getting in his eyes, and he tries to push it away, and trips. He rolls further for a moment –somehow ever graceful- and ends up a pile of gangly yet toned limbs. He straightens out, resigned to the fact that he's lost his breath and spreads himself on his back below the morning sun, and closes his eyes. I realise I've stopped by him, have just been staring at him, watching for the last few moments.

He looks so uncharacteristically vulnerable. I wonder if he knows I'm watching. He does, he lazily opens one eyelid, and regards me for a moment before speaking.

"I give in, here's your book."

He half-heartedly holds it out, then slumps his arm back onto the ground, and his fingers release their grip on the worn leather cover.

As I watch him, something inside me changes.

I'm no longer the rule-abiding, worry-wart who never leaves thing to chance. It's as I've been waiting, planning to do this, for a long time and finally do. As if someone else is controlling me, I kneel down beside Sirius. He hears me finally moving and sits up, leaning back on his elbows. His serene expression quickly changes to a look of shock when I grab his tie, pulling him towards me, until our lips meet.

I keep my grip on his tie, with my other hand pinning his arm down, kissing him long and hard, savouring it, for I know he's going to kill me as soon as he gets the chance. As if keeping him busy enough not to kill me is my incentive to keep kissing him…

Finally, I have to pull away. I gasp, realising what I've just done, and I attempt to stand up rambling incoherently, determinedly avoiding his gaze, "oh Christ…so, so sorry, what…came over me, just go….shit." I expect he's going to go mental, shout at me, hit me, with his fists or a curse, I don't know which, possibly he'll just run away and get me later. I certainly don't expect him to delicately place his index finger on my lips, getting me to shut up, using his other hand to pull me back down by my shirt.

I slump on the ground next to him, wondering what's going to happen next, and cautiously bring myself to look at him. He looks back at me, obviously contemplating what to do. After what seems an eternity, he finally speaks.

"How long?"

I blink.

"Uh…well, I guess, I dunno…I only just realised… But now I think about it…It's been building up for a while…" I quickly stare at the ground again, wishing it would swallow me whole.

I feel his hand gently lift my chin to look at him again.

"I only wish you'd realised sooner…"

And he's kissing me, his lips softly caressing mine, and I can barely believe what's happening, only minutes ago this seemed the most unlikely turn of events, but somehow it's happening, and I never want it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

I hum tunelessly as I stroll across the lush green grounds that surround Hogwarts. Not to sound all hippy trippy or anything but sun feels as if its smiling all over my skin and the trees appear to be waving. I have no reason not to be content; it's a glorious day and the end of year exams are nearly over. Oh, and before I forget, Lily Evans, the beautiful, smart, gorgeous object of my intense affection and admiration for the past three years, has finally agreed to go on a date with me. Who am I kidding? I'm not going to forget _that_ in a hurry. I'm practically bouncing with ecstasy. I _have_ to find Remus and Sirus before someone else tells them…

Where did they say they would be? I really should have listened, but I was so caught up thinking abut how I should approach _her._ Merlin forbid that anyone discover that I, James Potter, Head Boy and prankster extraordinaire, could get an attack of nerves over a girl. Anyhow, I needn't worry about that anymore. She's the one, I'm certain of it. Now, to tell the others… Remus is bound to be studying, that's all he ever seems to do. Oh well, they're bound to be around _somewehere…_ I'll just wander around for a bit and see what I can find.

The huge crystal clear lake glistens with the suns rays as it comes into view. There's nobody around, and I wonder briefly if there's something going on I don't know about? I glance at my watch, nope, no lessons. It beggars belief that on a day like this, the whole school is sitting inside like potatoes. Frankly, it's rather boring, and so when I catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye, that's why I choose to go and investigate. I make my way over to a gigantic tree, casting a shadow not far from the lake. Getting closer, I can see that there's someone kneeling; it looks as if they might be conversing with another, but the trunk hides whoever that may be. The person raises his hand to brush sandy locks out of his eyes, and the unmistakable scar running down the back of his hand tells me I've found Remus.

I only just manage to stop myself from crying out his name, when I realise that he's leaning forwards, further behind the tree, in a very intimate manner. Well, well, well, turns out Remus has some mystery girl! Not quite the prude we all thought. It has to be a Ravenclaw… But who? Now, a good friend would probably turn back at this point, allowing his best mate some privacy. On the other hand, an even _better_ friend would sneak up, find out all the juicy details, add in a bit of leg pulling for good measure and then heartedly report back to his other friends, so they could all be in on it. Don't worry I'm not a complete ass; I'm not going to broadcast it around the school. Just tell Sirius and Peter. Maybe a few other Gryffindors… But that's all, I swear.

By now, I'm hidden around the other side of the tree. They certainly seem to be going at it, whoever he's got around there. I grin with pride at the moans Remus appears to be earning, that's my boy!

"Oh, Moony…."

Hang on a minute… I know that voice! Oh Merlin! Tell me I'm imagining it. Please, someone get me a Healer from St Mungo's to tell me that I'm losing it… The next words to escape Remus' lips cruelly inform me that there's nothing wrong with my mind, or my hearing for that matter.

"Sirius…What are we going to do about the others? James, Peter… What will they say?"

Bloody hell, is what we'll say! Not that I've got a problem with, well _that_, or anything, but well, way to give your best mate a shock! I'd better make a mental note not to let my curiosity lead me ever again…

"Moony, in all honesty, at this very moment your lips are far too alluring and hand far too close to my dick for me to either know nor care what they think."

What! Oh no, I have to get out of here before they go further. I'll just confront them about it later… Calmly and rationally. When I'm a little more composed, and-

"Argh, fuck!"

My exclamation as I stumble over the thick wizened tree roots causes both Sirus and Remus to jump with a start.

"James! How long have- I mean, you alright, mate?"

Remus looks genuinely concerned as he stares down at me, face red and desperately trying to compose his ruffled self, Sirius behind him, not quite hiding the fact that he's doing up the zipper on his trousers. Grimacing, I answer his unfinished question.

"Long enough."

"Oh. Right"

An uncomfortable silence follows, Remus determinedly looking everywhere except for at me. Of course, good old Sirius can always be counted on to break tension.

"So, Prongs, you caught Moony here with his hand down my trousers and my tongue down his throat? I'm not gonna lie, I know you're jealous. But he got there first, and I'm sure you can, in time, get over me and be happy for us?"

A sly grin contorts Sirius' chiselled feature as he snakes an arm around Remus' waist, and somehow, it's _right_. I get to my feet, and brush off the dirt from myself.

"Guys, look, don't worry, I'm happy for you. Yeah, it's something of a shock, but seriously… I think it's great."

The relief that floods into Moony's face is almost comical, and with the ice finally broken, I remember I've got my own news, and as we stroll back to the castle, I tell them all about it.


End file.
